onceuponatimeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
The Bear and the Bow
"The Bear and the Bow" is the 94th episode of Once Upon a Time. Summary In flashbacks to Camelot, a chance encounter with our heroes gives Merida new hope in her quest to save her brothers from the usurping clans of DunBroch. Unwilling to leave anything up to fate, she brings Belle along on a dangerous journey that culminates in an invaluable lesson in bravery. Meanwhile, in Storybrooke, Regina and the Charmings discover a spell that allows one of Merlin's chosen few to communicate with him; they grow suspicious, however, when Arthur fails to reach the missing Sorcerer. As this goes on, Emma commands Merida to kill Belle in hopes of forcing Mr. Gold's heroic transformation, and with Merida unable to disobey the Dark Swan's orders, Gold must find the courage to fight for his true love's life or risk losing her forever. Plot Using both her dark and light magic combined, Emma works to transform Merlin from a tree and back into the man he once was. Queen Guinevere orders that Lancelot be thrown in the dungeons where he belongs. Regina comes across a page in one of Merlin's spellbooks, detailing about the Crimson Crown, and how it can be used to speak through magical barriers. Hook asks Merlin if he can free Emma of the darkness, which the Sorcerer confirms he can. Tied to Emma's car, Merida's heart is ripped from her chest by the Dark Swan. Merida questions how long Emma thinks she can hold her heart while threatening her, to which the Dark One states that for as long as it takes to get what she wants. Emma tells Rumple that he is the only one who can get her Excalibur, but he believes himself unable to be the hero she needs. Holding Rumple captive in the woods, Merida reveals the chipped cup, using it as a reminder of what he has to fight for. 'Teaser' Nighttime in Camelot of six weeks prior, down in the dungeons of the castle, guards stand, watching over the prisoners. Their silence is soon disturbed, however, by the little light lit going out, but suddenly being blasted by more than they can handle. Blinded, the guards are put at a disadvantage when the dungeon door swings open, and in comes Captain Hook and Prince Charming, fighting off the guards who try to hold them off. Getting them out of the way, Merlin makes his way in, followed by Belle; the Sorcerer passes the Prince and the Pirate, and using his magic to knock out one last guard who heads their way. Hook comments that it's not bad for someone who spent the last thousand years in a tree, to which Merlin replies that it's just like riding a bike, proceeding to light a fire in the meantime. As they creep through the dungeons, David states that it won't be long till Arthur realizes they're there, and he proceeds to ask how the Sorcerer knows what a bike is. "Do you really think all my prophecies came true because of luck?" and with that, Merlin continues to guide them, motioning them to put their backs against the wall so they're not seen by several other guards who march through. "Bloody Hell, you really can see the future," Hook exclaims, amazed, to which Merlin states that it's only bits and pieces. Continuing to make their way down the hall, they finally come to one cell in particular: Lancelot's. The disgraced Knight turns, facing the group; "Charming?" he questions, uneasy since their last encounter. (See "The Broken Kingdom) David assures that everything's alright though, for he and Mary Margaret are no longer under Arthur's control. Lancelot questions how they broke Arthur's thrall over them, but Hook reveals they didn't, allowing Merlin to step forward and introduce himself. "What about me now?" a voice calls out, "You here to free me too?" The group turn around to find Merida in the cell across from Lancelot; David questions how she ended up in there, but the Princess states that it's a long story, but after what Emma did to her, it's the least they could do by letting her out. Hook realizes Emma ''would want them to free her, something Merlin agrees with, but he states much has changed in the past millennia, for the bars are enchanted with magic he's never encountered before. Belle is on it though, for she flips through a book she carries with her, finding a spell for the Sorcerer to try. Impressed, Merlin comments, "Well, aren't you the clever one?" to which Belle replies with, "Glad someone's noticed." Giving the brunette a sincere smile, he raises both of his hands, resulting in Merida stepping back farther into her cell, and thus the Sorcerer poofs the bars away, allowing both Lancelot and Merida to exit, freely. Hearing more of Arthur's men though, Hook suggests it's best they get going; however, Merida is hesitant, for Arthur took her wisp, and it's the only way she can find her brothers. "Right now those wisps will only lead you to one thing: your death," Merlin exclaims, "I assure you we will find another way to rescue your brothers." ONCE UPON A TIME 'Act I' "We found Merlin back in Camelot?!" Mary Margaret questions, shocked as she stands before Regina in the mayoral office, to which the formerly Evil Queen confirms, stating that Emma let it slip the night before when trying to visit Henry. (See "Dreamcatcher") Hook is confused though, seeing as how if they did find the Sorcerer, then why wouldn't he destroy the darkness in Emma. Regina replies that he's asking the wrong person, but the Pirate points out that they can't ask Merlin. The formerly Evil Queen proves him wrong though, stating that that's exactly what they're going to do; she pulls out the Crimson Crown, which David immediately recognizes, realizing that Regina finally figured out how to make the communication spell work. As Hook takes the magic toadstool, Regina states that having seen Emma rip Violet's heart from her chest (See "Dreamcatcher"), it gave her all the motivation she needed. "How does this thing work? Do we simply speak to it?" the Pirate inquires, but taking the Crimson Crown back, Regina replies that it's not that easy, for not anyone can summon Merlin - he'll only appear to someone who's been chosen by him. David realizes this to be Arthur, who Merlin use to deliver all the prophecies to, and so Regina sends him on his way to find the King of Camelot. Before he can leave though, Belle speaks up, questioning why they're wasting all their time with Merlin when there's someone there who can help them. "Who?" Mary Margaret wonders, to which Belle obviously points out that it's Rumple. Regina argues this though, claiming that had he not brought the darkness back to Storybrooke then they wouldn't even be standing there right now. Belle defends her husband, however, stating that though he may be to blame for the situation they're in, so is Emma, for she was seduced by the darkness just like he was; she questions how that makes Rumple any different. Hook apologizes, but believes Rumple had more chances than anyone, to which David adds on that right now they need to give Emma her best chance, which means contacting Merlin. "And if something bad happens to Rumple?" "It's a risk we'll have to take," Regina regretfully informs. Belle is appalled by the way the situation is currently being handled; "Hm, well, maybe you're willing to, but I'm not," and with that, she storms off, leaving the rest alone. Meanwhile, still Merida's prisoner, kept tied up in a small camp set up in the Storybrooke woods, Rumple pitifully sits on his knees, looking up at the chipped cup which remains sitting on a small fold-out table. Seeing that Merida isn't around, the former Dark One crawls over to his most prized possession and picks it up, staring at it for a few moments, taking in all that it means to him. He knows what he most do though; "Forgive me, Belle..." he says, giving the cup one long kiss, before smashing it against a rock on the ground. Rumple tries resisting the tears that wish to fall as he stares at the broken remains of his and Belle's beloved chipped cup, but he picks up one of the shards, wishing to act fast before his captor returns, and he begins using the shard to cut the ropes that he's bound to loose, hoping to break free in time before Merida returns. Back in Camelot of six weeks prior, marching through the night, the main group trek through the woods and away from the Camelot castle. Standing towards the back, Merida comments that she saw Belle helping out with magic, stating that she wasn't all that bad, and if the Princess was even half as good as the brunette then she wouldn't have ended up back in that dungeon in the first place. This leads Belle to question Merida was arrested to begin with, and so she reveals that after parting ways with everyone, she followed the Will O' the Wisps to find where the clans were keeping her brothers, but when the wisps lead her to the Ivory Sea she stole a boat to make the crossing, which unfortunately belong to the "wrong fella". Belle realizes this to be Arthur, and Merida finishes that he captured her and threw her into the prison. As the group continue walking, Merida slows down a bit, with Belle by her side, allowing everyone else to get further ahead. She stops in her tracks, however, shushing the brunette, asking if she heard a certain sound. Belle looks around a bit, not knowing what Merida is talking about, but she finally admits she just needed Belle's friends to get out of site. The brunette is confused, questioning why, but before she has the chance to act any further, Merida states that it's so they don't see what happens next, that being the Princess knocking Belle out. STORYBROOKE PRESENT DAY Marching through the Storybrooke woods, Emma follows Merida back to the campsite, the latter of which states she pushed Rumple as hard as she can, and that he's at the end of his tether. Having arrived at the tent though, Merida's shocked to see Rumple is gone, and notices the remains of the chipped cup lying on the ground. Though she quickly looks around a bit, Emma makes her way around the corner; "You were saying?" she rhetorically asks, now clutching the Princess' heart. Though frightened at first, Merida simply gives up, insisting that Emma go ahead and crush it, for it's better than doing the Dark Swan's dirty work for her. "Why would I do that when your job isn't finished yet?" Emma questions, but an annoyed and tired Merida wonders how she's suppose to train Rumple when he's not even there. The Dark Swan states that Merida gave her the one thing she needed to know: Belle is still the one he's willing to fight for; however, Merida points out that it didn't make him a hero. Emma believes it will though, if he wants to stop Merida, which at first confuses the Princess, but Emma makes it clear that she intends to have Merida kill Belle. Tossing her a bow, the Dark Swan demands, "Now go find her, and put an arrow through her heart." 'Act II' 'Act III' 'Act IV' 'Act V' 'Act VI' Trivia *The title card of this episode features one of Merida's arrows flying towards the "O" of the logo and smashing the glass screen that fills it. *Although credited, Sean Maguire (Robin Hood) is absent from this episode. *The title of the episode was the original title of Brave. *The scene in which Merida is rowing the boat with Belle was filmed on Amy Manson's birthday.Amy Manson tweet. *In her cell at the hospital, Zelena could be seen reading Heidi Murkoff's bestselling pregnancy guide, What to Expect When You're Expecting. Production *The title of this episode was officially confirmed by executive producer/co-creator Adam Horowitz, via his Twitter account, on September 2, 2015.Adam Horowitz tweet. Reception 'Ratings' The episode's numbers remained steady for a fifth week with a 1.5/4 among 18-49s, but slipped a tenth of a point with 4.83 million viewers tuning in, mostly affected by the World Series on Eox and Sunday Night Football on NBC. 'Reviews' The episode received positive reviews. *Andrea Towers of Entertainment Weekly notes in her assessment of the review, "Bravery was given out in spades tonight on Once Upon a Time, and while Arthur continued to prove he wasn’t the world’s most trustworthy member of the Scooby gang, two of Once’s most underused characters — as well as a relationship that hasn’t been fully explored since last season — got some time to shine." *In a review from Rickey.org, Nick Roman said, "“The Bear and the Bow” is a really compelling episode for Once Upon a Time, and I admit that I wasn’t necessarily expecting it to be. However, the separate trajectories towards heroism and self-confidence for both Merida and Gold were genuinely engrossing... The plot (The deception from Arthur) thickens, and it didn’t feel like part of the same episode as the rest of the story, considering how singularly focused it is on the Gold/Merida arcs. But it was necessary if next week’s episode is going to kick off the search for this mysterious person. So I can’t really complain about it. All in all, I thought “The Bear and the Bow” delivered, as Once Upon a Time continues what is gradually becoming one of my favorite first-halves of any season in some time." *Gwen Ihnat of The A.V. Club gave the episode positive review, giving it a B-. However, she pointed out that "I’m having trouble with Merida’s entry into OUAT season five because I’m just not that invested in the character. Not that she isn’t a plucky little heroine—oh God, she’s plucky!—but because her own backstory and mythology doesn’t offer is a lot. Snow is now a terrible character, but her story was always rich with possibilities: the apple, the mriror, the queen, the hunter, even the dwarves. Everyone knows that story, even if they don’t know they know it. But if you didn’t check out Brave in the theater a few summers ago—which you probably wouldn’t do unless you were a small child or had a small child yourself— you would have no idea where there are bears running around all over the place this episode." *Christine Orlando of TV Fanatic gave the episode a 4.3 out of 5 stars. Gallery Gallery of photographic stills released to promote the episode. Promo 506 01.png Promo 506 02.png Promo 506 03.png Promo 506 04.png Promo 506 05.png Promo 506 06.png Promo 506 07.png Promo 506 08.png Promo 506 09.png Promo 506 10.png Promo 506 11.png Promo 506 12.png Promo 506 13.png Promo 506 14.png Promo 506 15.png Promo 506 16.png Promo 506 17.png Promo 506 18.png Promo 506 19.png Promo 506 20.png Promo 506 21.png Promo 506 22.png Promo 506 23.png Promo 506 24.png Promo 506 25.png Promo 506 26.png Promo 506 27.png Promo 506 28.png Promo 506 29.png Promo 506 30.png Promo 506 31.png Promo 506 32.png Promo 506 33.png Promo 506 34.png Promo 506 35.png Promo 506 36.png Promo 506 37.png Promo 506 38.png Promo 506 39.png Promo 506 40.png Promo 506 41.png Promo 506 42.png Promo 506 43.png Promo 506 44.png Promo 506 45.png Promo 506 46.png Promo 506 47.png Promo 506 48.png Promo 506 49.png Promo 506 50.png Promo 506 51.png Promo 506 52.png Promo 506 53.png Promo 506 54.png BTS 506 01.png BTS 506 02.png BTS 506 03.png BTS 506 04.png External Links *Press release *Promotional trailer References Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes Category:Belle's Backstory Category:Merida's Backstory